


第二次-31

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [31]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-31

凈漢放下手機，對著兩個望向他的眼神說到

「爺爺出事了，在xx醫院，知勳應該也是接到電話過去的」

順榮聽到不是知勳出事心中暗暗鬆了口氣，卻突然間想起了什麼，還沒想明白凈漢就替他說出口了

「剛剛爺爺的秘書說，消息走漏了，醫院有很多媒體……」

順榮現在已經顧不上手上的的傷口還在滴血，扯下自己的領帶，隨便把它纏起來，以免到處都沾到鮮血，不顧一切的踩下油門加速想要趕快到知勳的身邊保護他

另一邊知勳在大批媒體的簇擁下，艱難的將車子駛入停車場，知勳一開始還不以為意，畢竟爺爺是個重量級人物，媒體重視也是情理之中，於是毫不避諱的打開車門下車

一下車就被團團包圍，知勳雖然給自己的媽媽們都安排了保鑣，自己卻沒有安排，遇到這種情況只能靠自己突圍

但是知勳聽著媒體的提問越聽越不對

"您對於今早有人爆料的事情有什麼看法"

爆料？

"對於他們對您的指控您承認嗎？"

指控？

"董事長是因為知道真相暈倒的嗎？您要道歉認錯嗎？"

為什麼要道歉認錯？

"您現在能夠面對權先生嗎？您對得起他嗎？"

"難道朋友的媽媽也是能利用的嗎？"

媽媽?權先生？

知勳愣在了原地，到底發生了什麼事，為什麼會牽扯到這些？

"您能解釋一下嗎？" "這是事實嗎？" "您這是心虛了嗎？" "請您回答"

知勳聽著這些尖銳的問題陷入了恐慌，驚慌的眼神徘徊在包圍他的媒體之間

這些都不是事實，這些都是他們做的，為什麼要嫁禍給我？

知勳在心裡對著他們大吼，但嘴上卻說不出一個字，就在知勳要崩潰的那一刻，一個力道將他拉入熟悉的臂彎

「權順榮」

順榮低頭給予他一個堅定的微笑，一隻手將他緊緊保護在懷裡，另一隻手擋住記者不斷塞過來麥克風，替他開道為知勳抵擋一切對他的不善攻擊

記者們看到這個場景改將目標指向順榮

"權先生，您能原諒自己的好友嗎？"

"權先生您的意思是不在意好友的作為嗎？"

"權先生麻煩您說句話"

花了比一般多了很多的時間才到了醫院門口終於看見自己的人馬出來抵擋媒體了

「少爺，抱歉，消息走漏太快，來不及阻擋媒體，您還好嗎？」

尹氏的保安隊長跟爺爺的秘書匆忙的來接知勳，順榮的手還搭在知勳的肩上攬著他，知勳仍有些失神的愣在順榮的懷裡

順榮意識到他們平時在公共場合是會避免太過親密的接觸的，趕緊放開知勳，知勳也這才回了神

「沒事，爺爺怎麼樣？」

「是心肌梗塞，剛剛脫離險境，暫時沒有生命危險，醫生說觀察一個晚上，沒有反覆的話就能轉普通病房了，現在正好就是探望時間了，我想董事長會想見您的」

幾人邊走邊說，腳上的步伐從沒慢下來過，順榮自覺的停下給他們空間

「到底怎麼一回事，爺爺身體一向健康的」

秘書想到這明顯失去了表情管理，語調也沒有了平時的專業

「是大先生，跟董事長大吵了一架，說了很多忤逆的話，如果那時候我沒有聽董事長的話，出面制止，那董事長就不會暈倒了」

幾個小時前……

爺爺看到了報紙才知道發生了這種事，裡頭提到了自己的大兒子，不難猜到是誰做的

爺爺氣急敗壞的把大伯父給叫來

摳摳

「爸是我」

爺爺給秘書使了個眼色，讓他先到裡間等著

「進來」

「您找我有什麼事嗎？」

爺爺把報紙往大伯父身上丟去

「你到底做了什麼好事！你知道知勳對集團有多重要嗎，你知道你這樣做公司股價聲譽有多大的影響嗎」

大伯父撿起報紙，平淡的回話

「您就不應該把李知勳給叫回來」

「不叫回來，你還有現在穩定的集團當靠山嗎」

「給我當靠山？你知道李知勳有多放肆嗎，把我的子公司裁掉，還限制我們的平日用度，害得我們堂堂尹氏的人要被追債」

「當初老二他那口子沒有幹那種事，會被威脅？你如果認真管好你的公司，會被裁？沒有那個賭博的破習慣，你會被追債？這都是你們咎由自取，怪不得知勳」

「爸！李知勳就是個外人，憑什麼讓他決定集團的事情，憑什麼可以當上總經理」

「他不是外人，是你妹妹的兒子」

「妹妹？不是被你逼死的嗎？李知勳不過是你們的交換條件罷了」

爺爺舉起拐杖就要打下去，卻被大伯父狠狠的抓住，並搶下

「您不要以為我會像李知勳三年前一樣，乖乖的給您打，您以為您有多高尚」

大伯父嗤笑

「當初李知勳不過是個交換條件，您根本不把他當一回事，我們說什麼您不就信什麼嗎？三年前他會背那個黑鍋，也是因為老二那家子知道你一向不喜李知勳，不會在意真相是什麼，才有機會成功嫁禍啊」

爺爺的臉一下子鐵青了，大伯父說的都是事實，沒有一點是錯的

「結果突然發現李知勳有利用價值了，才去查的真相，現在再來說他的好，想要當回個好爺爺，是不是太遲了，也太假了」

「你給我住口！」

爺爺喘著粗重的氣，欲停止大伯父繼續挖掘那些他不想承認的事

「怎麼？覺得丟臉？你為了集團，連面子都可以不要了，鞠躬哈腰把他求回來，還會在意你在我眼裡是多麼可恥嗎？」

爺爺瞪大眼睛，憤怒溢於言表

「你！我是你父親！你竟然這樣忤逆我！」

大伯父把剛剛搶過的拐杖用力摔在地上

「我是你兒子！集團本該就是我來繼承，不是那個李知勳，我告訴你，我不會如你所願，讓李知勳繼續掌管集團，我要毀了他，我要讓他被趕出公司！」

大伯父用力的甩上門，頭也不回的離開爺爺的房間，留下爺爺不斷的喘氣，緊抓著胸口，承受著劇烈的胸痛，最後失去意識

（……分隔線……）

知勳在病床旁看著睡著的爺爺，心裡的感覺不知該如何形容，這不是他一直想要的嗎？

回來的目的就是為了報復嗎，現在他想要爺爺覺得無法掌控一切的目的已經達到了，二伯母跟知恩沒辦法再隨心所欲，可是知勳卻一點痛快的感覺都沒有

如今大伯父做出的事情，也把知勳的聲譽給搭進去了，這些真的都是他想要的嗎？

知勳是垂著肩膀，走出加護病房的，一走出來順榮本來靠著牆，看到他就直起身來給予微笑，知勳心中頓時暖氣四溢，主動走近牽起他的手，突然有鼓想哭的感覺

走廊傳來了奔跑的腳步聲，知恩來了

「爺爺怎麼樣？」

「尹知恩！」

順榮放開知勳的手，大步走向知恩，抓住她的衣領

「順榮哥……」

知恩雙手試圖推開順榮的手，無奈力氣不足，有些懼怕的看向他，跟在知恩身後的碩珉上前抵住順榮的肩膀

「權先生別這樣」

對於順榮的憤怒知勳不意外，但是不適合這麼做

「順榮」

聽到知勳的勸阻順榮才鬆手，讓知恩稍微的重心不穩，還好碩珉在後面扶著

順榮不悅的瞥過頭，知勳再度牽上他的手無聲的安撫，並跟碩珉說

「探望時間還剩五分鐘，快進去吧」

「是」

「小姐我們走吧」

知勳看得很清楚知恩一路跑來是真的面露擔心的，從碩珉那得知他帶知恩去散心，他們一定是一接到消息就趕過來的，一來就面對順榮的憤怒著實嚇著了，這也說明知恩沒有參與這件事

看著他們進入後，知勳拉著順榮往電梯的方向走

「要去哪」

「跟著就是了」

不一會兒他們來到了一樓急診室，知勳讓他坐下請護士來

「不好意思請您幫忙一下，他的手受傷了」

從在醫院外他就發現順榮的手纏著被血染紅的領帶，替他擋著麥克風，只是他一心問爺爺的狀況，沒來得及分心在意他的傷口

「嘶~」  
「嘶~」

護士替順榮上藥，讓順榮疼的倒吸一口氣，一旁的知勳也跟著一起，表情比順榮還要猙獰，讓護士失笑

「又不是你擦藥，怎麼感覺你比他還疼」

順榮也含笑的看著知勳，知勳害羞的連耳朵都紅了

「好了，包紮好了，傷口結痂前，不能碰水，要勤換藥，才不會感染」

聽到包紮完了，知勳頭也不回的走出去，順榮趕緊跟護士道謝後，小跑步追上去，拉住知勳的手，十指緊扣

走到醫院外，媒體已經都散了，凈漢一直沒出現就是為了這個，他出面聯絡指示把新聞以尹氏的力量壓下來，這才讓媒體漸漸的離開

知勳因為順榮的手傷不讓他開車，把他塞進副駕駛座，還替他繫上安全帶，正要坐正時，被順榮捧住了頭，輕輕的吻了一下額頭

兩人望向對方笑顏逐漸展開

（…………分隔線…………）

喀嚓！喀嚓！

對面的一輛車子，隔著特殊塗料的擋風玻璃，隱密的拍攝，不斷的按下快門


End file.
